


Sleeping Beauty - The Story Of The Sleepy Drummer

by whiteherewhitenow (FYWC)



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/whiteherewhitenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The three good fairies thought up a plan on how to save the prince. All they had to do was taking care of Helios until his 16th birthday.” Prince Helios is cursed and so he lives his life as Sam far away from the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty - The Story Of The Sleepy Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> I quoted the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty a lot. The first part of the plot is from this movie, the second is a variation of Grimm’s fairytale.

In a far away land long ago lived a King and his fair Queen.

Many years they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted.

A son was born. They called him Helios. Yes they named him after the sun for he filled their lives with sunshine.

Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

Many people came from far across the country to praise the new born prince and give their gifts to him. The most awaited guests were the three good fairies.

They entered the castle to the sound of trumpets.

„The three White Fairies: Mr White and Mr White and Mr White!,“ someone introduced them as they went up to congratulate the King and Queen.

Each of them had a present for the prince. As the oldest fairy it was Felix White’s right to be the first one. „My gift shall be the gift of beauty!,“ he said and waved his wand. Blue smoke covered the baby up and a smile spread across Helios’ face.

Hugo White was up next. „My gift will be the gift of bang.“ He waved his wand just like his brother had done. „You are going to be the best drummer all across the kingdom!“

After he had spoken these words they heard a thunder roll and with a blast someone appeared in the throne room.

„It’s Robert the evil witch!,“ Fairy Felix screamed.

„I felt quite distressed because I didn’t get an invitation,“ he said with a whip of his hair. „And you Hugo White should know that I have to punish the young prince. He will never be the best drummer in the country, because I AM!“ Another loud thunder rolled. “The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty but before the sun sets on his 16th birthday he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. AND DIE!” The spell was spoken before someone could interrupt the unwanted guest.

“Seize that creature!,” The King cried and with a loud laugh Robert disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

The Queen started crying and Felix tried to comfort her. “William still has his wish left. He can not take the prophecy back but he can shape it harmlesser!” Fairy Hugo shook his head in disbelief, everyone should be glad that Felix at least said a grammatically correct blessing…

“Indeed,” William said, “I will turn the prophecy into a more harmless one!” The youngest White Fairy stepped closer to the infant. Pink smoke surrounded Helios while William spoke.

“Sweet prince, if through the wicked witch’s trick a spindle should your finger prick a ray of hope still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you’ll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love’s kiss the spell shall break.”

But the king still fearful of his own son’s life did then and there decreed that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that day be burnt.

Afterwards the three good fairies thought up a plan on how to save the prince. All they had to do was taking care of Helios until his 16th birthday.

“I will turn him into a flower. You see, a flower can’t prick its finger! He’ll be perfectly safe,” William said and Felix nodded in agreement.

“Until Robert brings the frost!,” Hugo smashed their plan.

“Well what won’t he expect? He knows everything!,” William whined and sat down on a chair burying his face in his hands.

“Robert doesn’t know anything about love and kindness and helping others,” the middle fairy declared and an idea came to Felix’s mind.

“There’ll be three peasant men who raise a child in the woods!,” he said and with a whoosh of his wand he quickly changed his brother’s and his own clothes.

“How kind of them!,” William said and he looked up to his newly dressed brothers.

“We’ll be the peasant men!,” Hugo said with a smile and he quickly changed his dress into a more suitable one. A black cocktail dress that was, because after all he still wanted to show off his beautiful body. “Oh I’d love to take care of a child!”

“And we have our magic to help us take care of Helios!” William stood up and took a closer look on his own dress. It was still a pink one but it was less glittery and looked like a dress a peasant woman would wear.

“No, no, no!,” Felix declined and collected the wands from his brothers. “No magic! We need to get rid of those wings and wands!”

“You mean we should live like peasants?” Hugo cried. “I love my wings!”

“You can’t take my wand from me! It’s the only thing that makes me feel like a man!,” the youngest fairy pouted and his brother hugged him to cheer him up.

“We can’t let anyone get suspicious! Robert will notice any use of magic. It’s only in those 16 years that we can’t use magic. And it’s for the sake of the future king!” Hugo and William realised that their oldest brother was right and so they went to the King and Queen who agreed with their plan.

So the King and Queen watched with heavy hearts how their most precious possession disappeared into the night.

Many sad years passed for the kingdom and its people. But as the time for the prince’s sixteenth birthday drew near the entire kingdom began to rejoice. Because everyone knew for as long as Robert’s domain, the forbidden mountain, thundered with his rage and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

“We don’t have much time left. We need to find the prince today, Orlando. Or else he will indeed become the best drummer in the kingdom! My knights are too dumb to find him so I trust you with this task, my dearest friend! Look everywhere after a 16-year-old bloke with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose!”

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mistery. While deep in the forest in a wood-cutter’s cottage the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. They had raised him like their own child and they called him Sam.

On this, his 16th birthday, the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise.

“Good morning, Sam!,” Felix said as the young man came down the stairs. “Would you go out and search some weed for us?”

“But I already searched weed yesterday?,” Sam wondered but was already pushed out of the door.

“Don’t fall asleep!,” Hugo called and the bloke nodded and made his way into the forest.

“Okay, Hugo you bake the birthday cake and I will sew the dress!,” Felix said as soon as Sam was out of earshot.

“What am I supposed to do then?,” Will asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“You’re going to be the model. Stand right here and don’t move!”

An hour later the oldest White Fairies decided that their work was done.

“What do you think of my cake?,” Hugo asked. “It’s still a bit… fluid, I know, it only needs some baking and then it will be the most delicious cake you’ve ever tasted!”

“Maybe you should put the candles on afterwards…,” Will suggested and he couldn’t believe how stupid his brother actually was.

“Well what do you think of the dress?,” Felix wanted to know. Will looked down on the dress he was sewn into.

“First of all you should have made it pink! It would suit Sam a lot better! And secondly… well it does look a bit strange!,” William admitted.

“Only because you are wearing it!,” Felix pouted.

“We’re such failures!,” Hugo sighed as the remainder of his cake dropped down on the floor.

“Maybe we could use just a tiny bit of magic. After all the sixteen years are almost over. Only six more hours remain and I’m sure we can keep Sam safe till sunset!,” Will said and after some minutes of thinking they decided that they could really use the help of magic.

Felix ran up the stairs to get their old wands back.

“William you tidy up the house, Hugo you make another cake and I will do my best with the dress!”

“Make it pink!,” Will called as he was already working his magic on some mops and buckets full of water.

In no time everything was done. The only thing they still couldn’t decide on was the colour of Sam’s dress.

“Make it pink!,” Will screamed. “Blue!,” Felix answered. They went on like this for ten minutes and in the end the dress was purple.

“I really like purple!,” Hugo said happily and his brothers finally gave in.

Everything seemed to be perfect when Sam came back only half an hour later.

“What has taken you so long, dear?,” Hugo asked and took the empty basket from Sam.

“Well, I’ve fallen asleep in the sun. It was so warm and beautiful and the birds and I made some good music!,” Sam told the three men and they hugged him.

“Well, now it is time for your big birthday surprise!,” the oldest brother said.

They showed him their presents and Sam hugged each of them thank you.

“I will change into the dress now and then we can eat the cake. Oh I can’t wait!,” Sam said and was already turned on his heel, when the brothers called him back.

“There’s another thing we have to tell you!,” Hugo said. The three fairies exchanged knowing looks before Felix finally started telling Sam the biggest surprise of this day.

“All this time we kept a secret from you, because you were in danger, my dear. You are in fact not Sam, but you are prince Helios the future king of our country. And today we will go back to the kingdom and see your parents!”

Sam was shocked. He sat down on a chair and stared from one brother to another.

“I can’t believe it! I am a prince?”

They told him the whole story from the day he was born and how Robert had put a spell on him.

After some time Sam seemed to feel good about the situation. He changed into his new dress and then the four of them left the wood-cutter’s cottage for all good and made their way to the castle.

What the men didn’t know was that their magic had attracted Orlando, who had been looking for the prince the whole day. He was only tiny so the fairies and Sam didn’t see him when they were leaving their house and also didn’t notice him as he followed them to the castle to make sure he really was the right lost prince. Orlando then quickly went back to Robert to announce the good news.

“Oh those bloody White Fairies think they are so clever, hiding the boy in the woods and living an ordinary life. Well done, my dear Lando. And now come with me, we have a present for the prince’s birthday! I wouldn’t miss this party for the world!”

The fairies who were now no longer in disguise brought the prince home to his parents safely.

The King and Queen welcomed their son lovingly with long embraces and too many kisses for this young man’s liking.

“You can go into your room and make yourself comfortable. The princesses will arrive in an hour. You shall come down here by that time so that you can choose one of them to be your wife!,” the King said and Sam, who was now called Helios again, couldn’t believe his ears. He had to choose a woman?

“I don’t want to!,” he told his father with his arms crossed. The three fairies sucked in a sharp breath. They should have known that it would be hard to press the boy into this kind of life now. After all he wasn’t used to it in the slightest. In the last 16 years all his social contacts had been the three brothers and the animals in the forest.

“Why not, son? You have to marry to rule this kingdom one day!,” his mother tried to calm him down.

“That’s not the problem! I’m fine with that but I don’t want to marry a girl!,” prince Helios told his parents still calm like he usually was.

“You have to marry a woman, boy! Or you will never have children and who will reign our kingdom then?,” the King tried to explain but Helios didn’t see a point in that.

“I will marry a boy or else I’ll no longer be your son and I’ll go back to my life in the woods!” With that the young prince turned around and marched up to his room in one of the towers.

The White Fairies sighed in unison and tried to calm down the King and Queen. They followed their beloved Sam into his room and tried to cheer him up.

“You shouldn’t have lived with us!,” William cried and hugged the blond bloke.

“We should have known you would take us as role models…,” Felix mourned and fell into his younger brother Hugo’s arms.

“Maybe we can convince the King that it will be the best to grant you your only wish!,” Hugo said and the three men looked at him hopefully.

“Stay here, Sam and get some rest, we will talk to your parents!,” Felix said and the three fairies were already flying out of the room with their tiny wings.

If they had known that they were spied on earlier, they would have never left the young prince.

Because as soon as they left his room a tiny Orlando appeared in the prince’s chamber.

“Sweet prince,” he said with his soft voice, “your parents will never let you have your wish. Follow me. I know a way out of here!” The tiny creature went up a staircase that Sam was sure hadn’t been there before. He was confused. He had never seen a thing like this. Was it an animal? It couldn’t be a human … Sam decided to trust the unknown creature though, because his voice was so sweet and angelic that he longed after hearing it another time. Also he really wanted to get out of the castle in case the King and Queen wouldn’t let him have his will!

When he reached the upper floor there wasn’t a sign of the creature with the beautiful voice anymore. The only thing in the room was a spinning wheel with a shimmery spindle. Sam couldn’t help but find it beautiful. He had never seen a thing like that. He had the urge to touch the sharp needle. He moved closer and closer.

Suddenly he heard the three White Fairies calling after him and telling him to stop but he couldn’t. His arm moved on his own; he didn’t have the power to control it anymore. He touched the spindle and felt a sting in his finger that radiated through his whole body.

Before the prince could hit the hard floor the fairies had already let a bed appear on which he could fall upon and sink into a deep slumber.

“You have been such fools thinking you could defy me, the Mister of all Evil! Now I will forever be the best drummer in the country!” Robert laughed his evil laugh and disappeared with a drum roll and a cloud of smoke.

The three brothers wanted to follow the wicked witch but they hadn’t had the chance because the sleeping spell passed them, too. But not only the White Fairies fell asleep. The spell had worked on the whole castle. Thorn bushes slowly started growing around the walls of the castle wrapping it and keeping everyone out.

Luckily the King had already sent out his summoner to find princes who would marry his son and become his king or queen or whatever they were up to. And so the most courageous gay men made their way to the castle to save the prince with the true love’s kiss as it was part of the prophecy. But none of them was able to cross the thorn bushes and so the prince and his court were almost forgotten.

The tale of the ‘Sleeping Beauty’ was told all over the globe and no one was really sure if the Beauty was a girl or a boy. All that was left of the story was that a true prince would be able to cut down the thorns and kiss the Sleeping Beauty awake.

And so once in a while there was a prince courageous enough to travel all the long way to the castle upon the hill. Some of them were able to get into the castle and see the Sleeping Beauty. They kissed the prince but it didn’t turn out to be the true love’s kiss.

As many years had passed, the world had changed around the castle and its inhabitants that were still fast asleep.

There weren’t many princes in this world and those left didn’t turn up by horse anymore and they didn’t cut down the thorns with their sword. They rather drove with a car or landed their plane on a near airport and used a chainsaw to reach the castle. At least this was what America’s prince Dave Grohl did to kiss the Sleeping Beauty. He was a little bit disappointed when she turned out to be a man but he kissed the sleeping prince anyway. He didn’t wake up though but he wanted to prove that he at least had made it into the castle and so he took a photo of himself and the sleepy drummer. When prince Dave came back to his country he proudly showed around the photo and it soon became a thing that everyone who had made their way to the Sleeping Beauty’s bed took a snapshot. There were several pictures all over the internet next to Dave Grohl’s like the one of Ghanian prince Dizzee Rascal or one from a very old widowed king who was in a famous band but nobody really knew his name.

Years and years passed and people forgot about the castle and its Sleeping Beauty.

Luckily a young man called Rupert Jarvis came across the lonely hill with the castle on top of it. He was in fact a prince of some kind but the British monarchy was dead and so neither him nor his family cared about their royal blood anymore.

He was curious to see what was inside of the castle that seemed so well protected. He marched up the hill and with every step that he took closer more and more of the thorn bushes blossomed into beautiful red roses. He was also glad to find them opening up a way for him because after all he didn’t have anything with him to cut down the roses.

“What a magical place this must be …,” he whispered as he entered the courtyard. When he saw all the sleeping people in weird and old-fashioned clothes he remembered a fairytale that his mother had read to him when he had been a little boy.

“So the story of the Sleeping Beauty is true!,” Rupert realised and he remembered that he would find the princess up in the highest tower. He ran up to find her and he only got lost two times.

Out of breath he finally reached the chamber where a young man – and not a princess - in a purple dress was fast asleep.

“He really is beautiful!,” Rupert thought and he sat down on the soft cushion next to the prince.

He didn’t know if his so-to-speak royalty would count but he was sure that his kiss would be of true love’s kind because he had fallen in love with the Sleeping Beauty at first sight.

He slowly pressed a kiss on the prince’s lips and Rupert was surprised that the sleeping prince was so warm and even his breath tickled the tall man.

He drew back to see if the sleeping man would wake up. Nothing happened but Rupert could feel that something had changed, it seemed like someone had turned on a light or moved the clouds aside so that the sun would finally shine on the hill again. He remembered that the name of the prince was Helios, which was in fact the name of the sun, and Rupert knew that soon his love would wake up.

It started with a flickering of his eyelids and a soft murmur. Fondly Rupert looked down at the young blonde man and finally a pair of eyes was looking back at him. The two boys smiled at each other knowingly and shared another kiss.

“Prince Helios is awake!,” a man in a pink dress said and he shook the other two men at the shoulder to waken them.

“You saved our dearest Sam and the kingdom! Thank you so much!,” the man dressed in blue said with tears in his eyes.

“You are his true love!,” the middle one of them said with a dreamy voice and the three of them sighed in unison while the two lovebirds only laughed and hugged each other.

“We will have a huge feast now and celebrate your marriage!,” they said in a sing-song and hurried out of the room with their flapping wings.

When the two boys came down to meet the King and Queen Rupert told them how many years had passed and he tried to inform them about everything they had missed.

“I don’t fear the world outside of this castle as long as I’m with you!,” Sam whispered and he kissed Rupert again. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
